


Who had the 23rd?

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Requested by regularkat, a bit of lighthearted fun, with everyone finding out Robert and Aaron are back together in the pub. And the betting that had been going on behind closed doors.





	Who had the 23rd?

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope this is something like what you were after, I wrote it quite quickly!

Aaron went into the pub, he’d decided they he might get a more positive reaction of he told his mum he was back with Robert on his own. And if she still kicked off, well, Robert wouldn’t be around to hear it anyway. And if he didn't hear all the things Chas could say about him… that was a good move.

“Pint ta,” he told Charity behind the bar, Chas having a conversation with Faith over drinks.

“Mum, I need to tell you something,” Aaron said, wanting to get it out of the way.

“Not happy birthday?” she suggested.

“Oh, course,” Aaron said. “My presents on the pile.” He nodded in the vague direction of the mound and she smiled.

“Go on, then, what is it?”

“I er…” Aaron took a swig of his pint. “Me and Robert, we got back together.”

There was a total silence in the pub as everyone including people not in his family took in that statement. Aaron hated being the centre of attention like this. “Look, before you say anything, we talked everything through, and I am really, really happy, so just don’t be all… well, mum about it.” There was still a massive silence in the pub.

“Go on then,” Cain grumbled from the corner. “Who had the 23rd?”

“I had February,” Bernice chipped in.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Aaron asked the room at large.

“There’s been a pool going around the village,” Charity said, completely without shame from behind the bar, picking up a cash box and a ratty notebook. which looked like it had a lot of scribblings out in it as Charity flicked through it.

“A pool?” Aaron asked in disbelief. “So you lot have been betting on when I’d get back with Robert?”

“Well, we all knew it wouldn’t last!” Faith said, chipping in with a smile. “You’re both mad about each other! Though why you couldn’t get it sorted out by your birthday, Aaron.”

“What?” Aaron scowled.

“I had twenty quid down for the 5th January!” Faith said. “You’d have got dishy doctor boy out of your system by then, and go and get your man back. You just took your time about it.”

“When did you get back together?” Cain asked, considering.

“Why?” Aaron asked, getting more and more annoyed now.

“I had a fiver on your wedding anniversary. So… if you’ve been keeping it quiet for a few days?”

“No,” Bernice said. “You’re not winning the bet that way. Robert was miserable as sin last night, because **he’d** ” Bernice pointed at Aaron sharply. “…moved in with Dr Hair the day before.”

“Am I a part of this conversation?” Aaron asked the room at large, unable to believe what was going on.

“No,” Charity said as Vanessa came in to the pub. She sensed the atmosphere and looked around.

“Okay, what’ve I missed?” she asked.

“He’s back with Robert,” Moira said with a smile.

“NO!” Vanessa shouted, looking devastated. “I had Monday! I was going to win if you could keep it in your pants over one more weekend! Aaron, how could you do this to me?!”

“Excuse me?” Aaron asked, his head spinning by how many villagers seemed to be involved in this.

“No way did I think you were going to ruin your mums birthday,” she added, nodding at Chas who just rolled her eyes.

“Did you put a bet on?” Aaron asked her.

“Yeah,” Chas said. “Way off though, I thought Robert’s birthday might be when you’d give in.”

“Right, thanks for that,” Aaron said with sarcasm.

“And I had Valentines,” Paddy grumbled.

“Oh, so that’s where the “pick Robert” party line came from,” Aaron said. “I wondered why you’d changed your tune.” Paddy shrugged.

“We all knew you’d work it out. Just didn’t know when.”

"Did you have a go?" Aaron asked Kerry, sitting in the corner.

"Yeah, but miles out. Picked the first week of December," she said, fiddling with her wine glass. "Been skint so couldn't have another go."

“Have a drink,” Chas advised.

“I think I need one,” Aaron agreed, taking a deep gulp of his pint, not noticing that Bob came in.

“Hey, so Robert came in for two coffees this morning with a big smile on his face,” Bob said, rubbing his hands and focusing on Charity. “I’m doubling my bet for next week.”

“Hi Bob,” Aaron said.

“Oh!” he spluttered. “Hi, Aaron. I was just… we’re having a little flutter on the horses, aren’t we Charity?”

“The games up,” she said. “They’re back together.”

“Damn!” Bob said. Then added easily. “Ah, so close!”

“Has everyone in the village had a bet on my love life?” Aaron asked. There was an uncomfortable silence.

“Well, Vic hasn’t,” Bernice said. “I think she thought it was distasteful, dealing with Robert moping all the time.”

“But… everyone else?” Aaron asked.

“Pretty much,” Cain said.

“What’s the pot up to?” he asked, now getting curious.

“Er… Two hundred and thirty quid.”

“How much?!” Aaron asked in shock.

“Well, you’ve been apart since July. A few people bet twice,” Chas said.

“And you support this?”

“I just want you happy love,” Chas said. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Actually, I’m really happy.”

“I’m glad,” Chas said, and Aaron could tell she meant it.

“Go on, who won? And it’s the 22nd by the way.”

“Er, let me look…” Charity said running down her list. The door swung open while she was totting it up, and Liv came in, not looking happy.

“Oh Liv,” Aaron said, seeing her pop up and looking curiously at him, and then to Charity. “I was just… I wanted to tell you… it we did actually, I er… this might be better at home.”

“I’ve been home,” Liv said, stoney faced. “Robert was there.”

“Oh, I er… really wanted to tell you together. Sorry, I got distracted here.”

“Him and Robert are back together,” Vanessa chipped in as Aaron was stumbling over his words. Aaron waited with baited breath for her reaction, and then she smiled.

“When?” Liv asked.

“Er… yesterday,” Aaron said blankly. “Why does that matter?”

“I think the pots mine Chas,” She said going behind the bar, and scanning down the list.

“What?!” Aaron asked. “You bet on me getting back together with Robert?!”

“It was kind of her idea to start the book,” Chas said.

“Why would you do that?” Aaron asked her.

“Er… to win?” Liv said. “Thanks, I’ll be taking that Charity,” she added, taking her money out of the box.

“Hang on,” Charity said. “Marlon and Bernice had a fiver down on February being the month, it’s not all yours.” Liv scowled but let Charity take the correct amount then tucked her winnings in her hoodie pocket, zipping it up.

“I don’t know if I should be impressed or worried,” Aaron said, a hand on his kid sisters shoulder.

“Both?” Liv suggested. “Are you happy with him?” she asked seriously.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “But we wanted to tell you together.”

“Okay,” Liv said. “We could go home and… you could both tell me if you like?”

“Not sure how that works now. It's a bit late,” Aaron said, to Liv’s answering smile. “I love you.” Liv rolled her eyes, but it was easy when they left the pub to go back to the Mill, Liv’s pocket heavy with her winnings.


End file.
